When A Heavy Calls
by Jak Ransom
Summary: Sniper notices that Medic is always following Heavy's orders and never having time to heal others. Sniper hates Heavy for controlling her and decides to change that, and becomes closer to Medic in the process. Sniper/FemMedic. Epilogue Added.
1. The Illusion of Slumber

**AN:** This fanfic was written for T3ssa at .net/u/2043941/

She gave me a simplified version of a storyline and I am writing it for her.

Like my other story I don't like typing errors so you will have to imagine their accents.

Hope you all enjoy it!

--

The day was hot and surprisingly quiet, I swear I could hear the flies catch fire and die. Today we had our top secret information out on the field as we ran around the straightforwardly named 2fort. I stood in an easily passable area waiting for my prey (the Blu team) to pass, occasionally aiming for the water to see if anyone was in there.

I've had to shoot the Blu Scout on numerous occasions; she has been getting around easily today without breaking a sweat. It seemed impossible at the speed she was running at, which made me wonder where our Scout is. I haven't spotted him in a while, he might be slacking off.

I heard a manly yell and Heavy's gun, its bullets destroying everything in its path. I glanced away from the scope to look down at Heavy's shiny head coming out of one of the exits, he seemed determined to kill the Blu Demoman that was running across the bridge. As Demoman was slaughtered by the large bullets, I saw our Medic emerge from the same door Heavy came out of. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her tied up hair was starting to become frizzy, she seemed to be wiping sweat away from her forehead quite a lot as she continued to perspire in the heat.

I checked my scope again to make sure no one was coming before looking at her again. Even in the worst conditions she's still beautiful, because I know she's the same shy yet friendly woman I met on the first day of being here. I don't think she realizes the feelings I have for her, being the romantically awkward person she is, but at every chance I get I feel the need to look at her. She probably does notice that I look into her eyes a lot, but it's an urge that can't be helped.

She followed Heavy's orders and followed him across the bridge and into the Blu base, she ubered him when he yelled even louder. I looked back into my scope (to get a quick perv) and watched her as she disappeared from my sight. For some strange reason she always follows Heavy's orders and never goes somewhere alone, she doesn't even have a chance to heal anyone else apart from Heavy. He seems to have her following all of his orders in every battle, it seems like she doesn't have a choice.

I only wish one day she could be sitting next to me on my crate, in my nest, with her head on my shoulder, as she watched me skillfully kill people from far away. But even if Heavy didn't have a strange hold over her, she would still have to heal others, and would have no time to sit down, even if she was healing me at the same time. But she's like one of those impossible girls, the ones where you can think about as much as you want, but it won't make her think you're any more of a special person for it. Going up to her and doing something spontaneous probably won't be enough to court her; she will forever be the diamond behind the bullet proof glass.

All the thinking about her got me shot in the head by my female counterpart, I knew it was going to happen but I just didn't care at that moment. As I waited in the infirmary to get my weapons back and re-spawning, I found Medic there too, also waiting to re-spawn. "H-hey Medic," I said _smoothly_, she looked up and grinned, "Hey Sniper, what happened?" I tried to not tell her I wasn't concentrating, the Australian way, "Surfing accident, you?" She giggled, "Blu Spy backstabbed me, but I think he was killed by our Heavy soon after." She moved her right leg over her left and leaned on the wall, before using her ungloved right hand and moved her bangs behind her ears and looked away.

I decided to ask her once and for all if she was interested in me, "Medic?" She looked back at me, seeming eager, "Yes?" But I felt really nervous, I only get like this when my feelings are on the line; physical pain I can handle easily, "Uhh… Why do you always follow Heavy around? I notice you don't heal anyone but him." I couldn't do it, she looked down then back at me, "Well I guess he's the one that really needs it. His gun can kill so many people in a short amount of time, and if he gets shot I will be there to heal him before he gets too injured."

I tried to make a conversation by arguing my point further, "But what about when you're not in the other base killing people, just walking around you always heal Heavy. People like me, Engineer, Spy and Scout, need more of your help than Heavy; he has more than double our health amount." She replied, "Well he is double your size… But if you really think I'd be more help then why don't I follow you." Just after she said that her Syringe Gun, Medigun and Bonesaw appeared attached to her belt. Soon after my weapons appeared as well, I looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded and I ran ahead to my position, as she followed she used her Medigun to Uber me.

When we arrived at my position I quickly looked through my scope at the Blu fort; I saw our Pyro was chasing their Scout, I need to thank him later, our Heavy was still standing strong in their base without Medic, "See, Heavy is doing fine by himself; Medic?" I removed my eye from the scope and looked at her; she was sweating more now, also looking a bit dizzy. "Medic come sit down before you faint from the heat." I sat down on the edge of the building with my legs dangling over the side, I then sat her down next to me, I asked her, "Do you need some water?" She shook her head, "I'm fine, and I'll just finish ubering you and then I'll go find someone else to heal."

She started her gun again and I didn't know what I should have done, I said, "Ok then," before putting my eye back through the scope. I was able to shoot the Enemy Heavy as he was about to cross the bridge.

I wonder if she saw that, "Did you see that? Right through the eye!" She mumbled back, "very… nice," before her head rested on my right shoulder and she fell asleep. I took my eye out of the scope and looked at her, her light breathing moving her gently and her sweat slowly trickling from her forehead. I wasn't sure I should have taken her inside, but she would have been okay later anyway. I wiped some sweat away from my forehead and looked back at her; she looked so innocent, she's far from it, but her slumber caused that illusion.

I kissed her on the top of her hair and went back to looking through the scope.


	2. Men and their Selfish Ways

She woke up as the day came to an end and the sun was not so high. I took my eye off the scope to look down at her as she had fallen onto my lap in her sleep; her eyes fluttered, and she moved her head and hands around to try and feel where she was. Her right hand stroked the fabric covering my legs and she seemed to realize where she was. She pushed herself up and yawned before turning to face me, "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." The only reason why we didn't die is because I've been extra careful, I could even hear the Blu Spy and killed him before he had the chance to kill us. Our Heavy seemed to be angry about her "slacking off" as he said, but he continued to do his job.

"You seemed exhausted; the sun must be really getting to you. I probably should have woken you, but you seemed so peaceful." She smiled, "I really needed that rest, thank-you for allowing me to," she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me, my eyes widened at the thought of her wrapped around me. She let go a few moments later she let go and stood up, I stood up next to her and helped her stay standing.

She wobbled a bit and fell onto my chest, banging her head on my collarbone; I patted her head then stood her up and tried to steady her. "This heat really is getting to me, how hot is it anyway?" I replied, "thirty-two degrees." She stared at me for a moment before I realized she didn't understand, "oh, that's Celsius; then it's about ninety degrees Fahrenheit." Her eyes bulged and she grabbed into my shirt for support, "It's impossibly hot, no one should be out here, we would just keep dying then re-spawning. There's no point!" I helped her stand up, "You should never come to Australia then, this is the temperature in winter." She looked up at me, her right eye twitching, "How is that even possible? And you're alive!" I chuckled at her over-reaction, "I grew up with it, us Aussies are used to it." She smiled with confusion in her eyes, "I will never be able to understand you Sniper." She leaned on my chest while trying to stay standing, "You don't have to understand me, just trust me. You need to stay in the infirmary for a while and catch your breath; do you need my assistance?"

She looked up at me with forlorn eyes, "If it doesn't bother you, then yes, please." Her hands gripped my vest for support; I moved them away and picked her up bridal style, she seemed bewildered for a moment until she saw where she was. "Thank-you so much, Sniper. You're such a good friend." After she spoke, her head rested on my shoulder as I walked her back to the infirmary. The roller door suddenly rose and let us in; I sat her down on one of the benches and knelt down in front of her as I helped her lie down. She protested, "Wait, if someone sees me sleeping on the job, they'll hate me!" I laughed at that statement, "They can't hate you, if you don't rest then you won't be helping us, and people have already seen you sleeping when they ran past me. They just want you to feel better." She looked at me with a blank face, "How can they still be running around in that heat! Isn't it getting to anyone else?"

"Actually, I've been pretty exhausted also," said Pyro, he sat on a bench nearby without his mask or flame retardant suit, just a singlet and shorts. His curly blonde hair was dripping with water he doused himself with every few seconds. "See, you aren't alone. Just stay here for now; I should really get back to my post. Plus, I'm sure there are Blu's that can't take the heat anymore; don't think you need to exhaust yourself in this heat wave, just to help your team." I walked towards the roller door preparing myself to face the heat outside of this air-conditioned room. Medic spoke up, "Thank-you, for everything." I turned around and waved at her before running back to my post, Kukri in hand.

* * *

Moments later I arrived at my spot, above the ground floor roller doors and next to a barrier, incase any Blu's shoot this way. I set up my rifle and made sure I had spare bullets at the ready before looking through the scope. I saw the Blu Demoman setting up sticky bombs around the exits of their base; I shot him in the head to disarm them. I then looked around to find that the Blu Sniper was also looking through her scope; before she saw me our Spy disguised as the enemy Engineer tapped her on the shoulder, she took her eye away from the scope and looked over at her. She seemed to start a small conversation before butting her eye back to the scope, soon after she was backstabbed by our Spy who then disappeared into thin air.

At least an hour passed before our Heavy approached me with a deadly glare, "Where is Medic? She supposed to heal me." I could see why he was so pissed off; he had a deep cut on his left shoulder and several burns on his clothes that revealed severely burnt skin. "Why don't you just find a health pack? Or you can find where Engiee set up her dispensers." He growled and face showed much more anger, "Do you know how hard it is to go into enemy base and kill people, and going to look for health every five seconds? I'm surprised that I have only died once without her. Plus this heat makes it so much harder to concentrate on all these things at once; now I won't ask you again, WHERE IS SHE?!"

I had to step back because he stomped closer with every yelled word, "If it will shut your big mouth up she's still nauseous from the heat! You would know how she was feeling if you weren't so self absorbed all the time. She follows your orders every single day without healing any of us because of your stupid wants! You've seen it for yourself that you aren't the big baby everyone believes you are, she hasn't been there lately to clean up your dribble and you don't need her to babysit you anymore!" His face went redder with anger and his teeth grinded together; I could just imagine the steam rushing out of his ears.

"You can talk lover boy, I see the way you look at her. I want her to myself because I can quickly destroy little Blu's but you want her to yourself so she can be all yours to love and hold. This is a war skinny man, not a dating party." Heavy seemed to calm down after that yet still angry; he walked off to the medical room, pushing me out of the way as he did so.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the late update but, had heaps of assignments recently.

Also if anyone has any ideas on where i should go for the upcomming chapters, i need some inspiration.

Near the end my writing gets worse as i have a writers block atm and just wanted to upload this chapter.

**Reviews are muchly loved xD**


	3. Belief in the Lies of Others

The next day we were at the Goldrush field and defending our bases from the Blu bomb; luckily for Medic, today was a bit overcast and very windy. She followed Heavy around as usual, but she and Heavy were glaring at me every time I came into their line of sight. I knew she wasn't squinting because of too much sunlight, so I reminded myself to ask her what was wrong later on.

Today's battle carried out well, it was simple enough to defend the bases against the bomb, mainly because the Blu's always used the worst strategies. I was killed by Spy a few times which annoyed me because I had to walk all the way back to my position several times.

When it was midday and we had temporary cease fire, the bomb had only come half way towards the first base, we were all glad about that. We all sat in the re-spawn room and cooled ourselves down, not that we needed to but it was still nice to sit down.

I saw Medic sitting in between Spy and Engineer; they both looked equally pissed off, so when they left to talk to Heavy I decided to go over and see what was wrong with Medic. She had her arms and legs crossed, she was pouting, her eyes were angered, and even that cute scrunched up nose. She was staring at the floor and mumbling to herself, when she saw my feet she looked up at me and looked a bit angrier.

"Hey Medic, are you okay there?" She stood up quickly trying to look me straight in the eyes, to bad it meant I still had to look down at her. "Urgh, I hate men!" That was strange, she continued, "I'm not okay and I'm sure you wouldn't be able to possibly understand why!" I took a step back, astounded by her yelling. The room went quiet and I asked quietly, "I won't be able to understand if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm your friend right?"

She laughed at that last statement, "Friend? Yeah I thought you were my friend." I was shocked again, "What are you talking about? Please calm down and tell me." She looked at her feet, took in a deep breath and looked back up at me with still aggravated eyes, "You can tell people I'm a bad doctor, I don't care, but when you say I was slacking off when you knew I wasn't feeling well? After you said that I had to rest!" I tried to calm her down, "But I didn't…" She cut me off, "and telling people that I can get away with it, around you, because I'm a _hot piece of ass_? What the hell is your problem? Tell me the truth now, so I won't be disappointed later; are all men sexist bastards like you?" She stopped ranting and starred at me for a few moments waiting for my answer, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Sniper! I've heard that you tell the guys all the time that you'd _bang Medic soon enough_ or that you'd _pound Medic all day long_. You don't need to say those things any longer because I assure you that will never happen! I would rather join the Blu team then sleep with a sexist bastard like you, and I hate the Blu team." She glared at me and stood her ground; I spoke up and said, "I still have no idea what you're talking about. I have never said any of those things about you and I never will. I respect you too much to talk in such a degrading manner, I may be rough but I'm not a pig. Don't you know how important you are to me?"

She looked down at her feet and moved her hands to her face; she seemed to be wiping her eyes. She looked back up at me with welled up eyes and tightened her jaw and spoke through her teeth, "Don't give me this bullshit Sniper; I know what you say to the guys when I'm not around." Several tears fell from her big blue eyes; she covered her face to hide her emotions. As she wiped away her tears she spoke more hurtful words, "I can't believe I thought you were my friend. I trusted you, I stood up for you when you weren't around, and I even thought you were a great guy."

My sunglasses were dark enough inside to hide my eyes well enough to not show emotion, but my eyes were welling up too; however her prescription glasses made her tears seem bigger. I didn't care what people around us thought about the conversation, because I know I would never say these things about Medic. Not even if I was drunk or forced to. The only other person in this room that knows that is Pyro, he didn't seem to want to speak up though. He and Medic are good friends and I'm sure he doesn't want to ruin that.

She finished wiping her tears and removed her ungloved hands away from her face. She looked back up at me with a tight jaw, again speaking through her teeth, "I never want to speak to you again, so do me the favor of ignoring me from now on as I will ignore you. We may be on the same team, but we don't have to be friends." She started walking over to Spy but I put my hand on her shoulder, "Medic, please listen to me, I love" She cut me off by slapping my right cheek, and it was hard. "I always knew men were disgusting, but you are lower than dirt. Goodbye."

She walked with haste over to Spy where she was greeted with a hug. Engineer patted her shoulder before looking over at me; she then gave the universal disapproval sign, or the middle finger. The battle was about to restart so they walked over to the roller door to await the announcer's instructions. The older woman's voice filled the entire room as the speakers were loud and the floors were tiled, "Three, Two, One!" She seemed to enjoy watching our pain.

Everyone rushed out of the room blurred. The only clear thing I saw was Medic as she turned her head to look back at me, tears flowed down her cheeks again and she turned away. She ran out of sight and then I was truly alone. If I never accepted this job I would still be in the real world, where getting killed wasn't a regular thing; being an animal hunter, not hunting people like they were animals; having an actual name instead of the ones assigned to our classes; being an individual instead of having a counterpart that is equipped and dressed in the same manner. I also wouldn't have developed the need for a significant other. Now I know that the perfect woman for me exists, I can't stop thinking about her, too bad she thinks I'm a pig.

Then I thought to myself, where else am I going to find a woman like her? It's not like I'd ever find someone with such a fascinating view on life like her, plus she's so smart and funny and… the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Though I guess I'm bias in that last part, I don't really see people as what they look like but what they are. My mother told me I have the mindset of my father and that one day I'll be happy. I guess it won't be until this stupid war is over, or until I can convince Medic to talk to me

All I want to do is hold her in my arms, but right now that's just too much to ask. I felt a tear sweep down my cheek and I realized everyone was long gone. I ran outside to try and find where my where teammates were and stop the Blu bomb.

* * *

**AN:** okay so i figured out how i can make this story really good. TENSION!! plus that will lengthen the storyline xD

for all you romantics, this will soon be solved. dont kill me.

**reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Where We Began

**AN:** If the chapter title wasn't enough of a hint, this is a flashback chapter.

* * *

I felt bored out of my mind; I've been sitting on this bus for six hours straight, and nothing has happened except my future teammates getting on at different stops. I wore my Akubra and yellow tinted sunglasses along with a white singlet and some long tan pants. I was wearing a blue button up shirt but had to ditch it before I got on the bus; the driver said something about it being an enemy colour.

When I got on I saw three people; a thin young boy, an older man who was so large that he took up both seats, and a seemingly tall woman who was smoking. The young Caucasian boy was wearing a white tee shirt, with black shorts, and a cap that pushed down his medium length blonde hair; he seemed to be tossing a baseball. He had a bored expression looked up at me, stared for a moment, then went back to tossing his ball.

The large man wasn't really fat, but very broad and seemly taller than the woman, he wore a short sleeved brown shirt with long black pants. His eyebrows were big which made him look angry and the shape of his face made him look Russian. He stared out the window looking at passing traffic and didn't acknowledge my existence.

The woman seemed suave and sophisticated; she wore a white button up shirt along with a grey vest, a black blazer, black pants, and a black suede jazz hat. Even though she wore a suit, it still showed her womanly curves. Her eyes were smoothly covered in black eye shadow and her lips were bright red. She smoked through a black cigarette holder and stared out of the window, also not acknowledging my existence.

I walked to near the back of the bus and sat next to the emergency exit. The driver was driving pretty fast and if there was an accident I'm sure none of the people here would care if I got out alive.

For a while I stared out the window, looking over at anyone getting on. Next was a dark skinned man with an eye patch over his left eye. He wore a white shirt and long brown cargo pants. The look in his eyes made me shiver, but I didn't show it as I stood my ground. He made me question if everyone here was insane in some sort of way.

About twenty minutes later another young woman hopped on the bus, with a bounce in her step and a bouncy, curly, brown hair. Her bright brown eyes caught my attention but it was soon diverted to her clothes. She wore a tight orange shirt and loose worn out overalls. The overalls were so loose that it revealed her curves, showing the top part of her bare thighs. She seemed a bit slutty because it didn't seem like she was wearing underwear. She carried an old backpack and examined everyone as she walked by them. When she saw the smoking woman she sat down in the seat behind her, examining myself and the man with the eye patch from afar.

Another man got on the bus after the loose clothed woman; he had curly blonde hair which looked a bit singed off. His face and brown clothes were covered in ashes and dirt which made his green eyes stand out more. I became a bit jealous of him having larger muscles than me, but he seemed to be as tall as my shoulder. He glumly looked at everyone tiredly as he passed them, when he saw me he smiled and sat in the seat in front of me. He leaned on the window and put his legs up on the seat next to the aisle.

He turned to face me and held his hand out, over the seat, "G'day, the name is Redmond, but mates call me Red." I laughed and shook his hand, "Seems like you're on the right team then. I'm Dave by the way." He laughed back with me, "There are some really nice sheila's here aye?" I looked over at the two curvy women who were now conversing with each other, "I suppose. That accent of yours sounds familiar, where are you from?" He turned back around to face me, "The land that's girt by sea." I don't think many people would understand the reference, coincidentally he sat next to someone that did, "Me too mate! What part?" He looked surprised and continued, "Brisbane, the craziest weather around the land." I shrugged, "Sorry mate, haven't been there. I'm from Adelaide myself."

We continued to converse and relate to each other when another man got on the bus. He seemed like a hard nut, I hoped he wouldn't sit anywhere near us. His expression was scarier than the one on the dark skinned man. He had a bit of a tan with blonde hair and a buzz cut. The expression on his face made him look like he'd kill anyone that looked his way. He wore an American army uniform which had a few medals hanging off and a general's hat, I could have sworn I saw the veins on his forehead almost exploding with anger. He sat in the front seat and conversed with the insane driver, the bus sped up a few times so I assumed they were talking about mechanics of some sort.

Red was talking about how we used to be a mechanic, until he was "let go" for "getting too into welding" and how he'd do all these wild things with dangerous machinery.

He kept talking when I saw another woman walk onto the bus; she was incredibly different to the others. She didn't have the extremley curvy features like the other two had, but she was taller than the others with a petite body. She had light, un-tanned skin that made her bright blue eyes stand out incredibly well. Her smooth, wavy, black hair was out and reached the small of her back; and unlike most women I know, she didn't wear makeup. She was a natural beauty, the problem is, since she's here, she has to be crazy in one way or another. And to top black rimmed rectangular glasses rested on her petite nose.

She wore a body tight, thin, green shirt which revealed her amazing curves; she also wore a black body tight skirt, which made her look very professional. She also wore black heels that made her seem taller; I assumed she would be as tall as me with them on.

She smiled at all she passed as she walked to the back seat of the bus and sat in the long seat at the right window. I remember when she passed me incredibly well because she seemed to show a wider smile, which revealed straight, clean teeth. I had the idea that the women would stick together, but she passed the women the same way she passed everyone else.

When she sat down, she moved her legs to a position that looked uncomfortable and pulled a hardcover book out of her small backpack, then opened it to a specific page and stayed silent as she read.

I looked back at Redmond who was now talking to the man with the eye patch about times they've blown things up or set things on fire. "I'll be back later guys," I said before I stood up and made my way to the back seat, leaving my backpack on the seat. When I walked to the back, I realized no one noticed my actions, like I wasn't there. I sat in the seat next to her and felt nervous about how to start the conversation, "Uh… Hi?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Hello." She had a strange accent, I couldn't pick it up. I held out my hand in front of her and introduced myself, "I'm Dave, I'm from Australia." She bent the page she was reading and closed her book, "I'm Anika, and I am from Germany." When she shook my hand I felt a chill down my spine; not because her hand was cold, but something unexplainable. There was something about her that made me feel different and I was confused at why.

"Why are you wearing a singlet like that? Is this the style of clothing in Australia?" I looked down at my clothing and forgot I was wearing a bit less than I should in front of a lady, "Well I _was_ wearing a blue shirt over this, but the driver said I had to get rid of it." She giggled, it was so… cute. She continued, "Ah, so you didn't get the memo about the Red hating anything related to the Blu team." I laughed back, "I guess not."

We continued a conversation of our past, how I was an animal hunter and she was anot so _well respected doctor_. Apparently testing crazy procedures on patients that don't give their consent is frowned upon. "And apparently that's why they offered me the job. But if I have to heal people, I don't understand why they pick someone, with my reccomendations, to do it." I smiled in amusement, "I'm sure you will be great, why else would you be, by their standards, highly recommended."

For four straight hours there have been no stops, and so much dusty planes that I almost can't remember what an industrial area looks like. But I luckily had her to talk to; she seemed to be entertained by me also. As the day faded into night she slowly fell asleep on my shoulder, my heart pounded with excitement and I didn't know how to calm down. That day Anika made a long lasting impression on me.


	5. Corrupt Friends

After the long, lonely day, I decided to talk to Pyro as we were being driven back to the home base. I could always confide in him, being from Australia himself. "I know you never say things like that around us guys; in fact you barely say a word sometimes." Pyro was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working; I just wanted to speak to her. "I just want to speak to her, Pyro. There is nothing you can say to me that will help, although if you can convince her to talk to me, that would be helpful."

He looked over at her then back at me, "I'll see what I can do mate, but she seems pretty pissed at the moment. I will ask her later; just don't be getting too depressed in the mean time. If you love her as much as I think you do, it will destroy you from the inside if you keep thinking about it." I nodded and pulled my hat lower to cover my face as I crouched over in my seat. I sat next to the door because I was the last to get in, and wanted to be the first to get out; even if Medic wasn't facing me, it still hurt to look at her.

As Engineer was driving the large trouper, while Medic sat next to her in the passenger's seat; they were talking about something but I was too far to hear it. "Are you sure you don't know what has caused this? It can't be out of the blue." Pyro leaned over to talk quietly as I was still hunched over, "Sorry mate, no clue. Maybe Scout said something. Being the horny bastard that he is, I don't think he wants the ladies getting involved with anyone, unless he's getting some action." I sighed, "Maybe; I did notice the other sheila's glaring at me also, and that was before Medic yelled at me."

I sighed and held my head down, "I really need to talk to her, before she completely erases me from her life."

--

That night as everyone was eating, the dining area stayed completely silent. Medic was sitting next to Spy and Scout at the other end of the table, both of them glaring at me from across the table. I looked at Pyro as he was playing with the salad Medic made; his eyes looked apologetic as he looked at me. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his food, not wanting to eat the side salad.

"Hey mate; check your food isn't poisoned before you eat it aye?" I stared at him for a few moments with my eyes widened, he said it a bit loud and now everyone was looking our way. My jaw was clenched shut but I was baring my teeth, my cheek twitching a bit at how bad that was. Pyro looked around and saw everyone staring, "That was a bit too loud." I slowly nodded at how awkward that moment felt, before slamming my face onto the table.

I sat back up when Medic suddenly stood up and left the table, strangely no one followed. She ran down the hallway and the bathroom door slammed behind her. I took this as the perfect opportunity to talk to her, all thanks to Pyro for taking the attention off me and onto him. Engineer was yelling at Scout for laughing at what Pyro said and now they were all loudly talking to each other.

I ran to the communal bathroom and quietly opened the door to look for her. When I quietly closed the door behind me I heard Medic, I wasn't sure where she was but her soft voice echoed off the tiles; she was crying. I quietly took a few steps then stopped to try to hear where Medic was, I was definitely getting closer. I walked past the shower cubicles checking each one; it wasn't until I reached the last one in the row that I realized I should have looked for closed doors. I wanted to hit my head in stupidity but I didn't want to scare Medic.

The door wasn't locked, so I pushed it open; I covered my mouth at what I saw, what I caused. Medic was lying on the floor facing down, crying into her ungloved hands. I couldn't figure out what I did to make her so upset, but I knew I had to comfort her. I used my right hand to lean on the door frame and spoke softly, "Medic, its killing me to see you like this. I'm genuinely sorry for whatever harm I've caused, I just want you to be happy again."

She stopped crying and slowly sat up, when she turned around to face me I noticed that her face was flushed and her blue eyes were surrounded by red. She was going to cry again, her eyes told me, "Heavy told me about the things you have been saying about me and Scout confirmed it; those disgusting things. I realize I may have overreacted; but I just can't stand how men can think these disgusting things without feeling bad about it. And those words were uttered by you, my closest friend here. How can I trust you Sniper?"

I stared at her for a moment; I honestly didn't know what to say. She turned away when she grew tired of waiting for a response, "Leave me be Sniper, just leave me be." I couldn't do that either. I walked over to her and sat down beside her; I tapped on her shoulder and when she turned around I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. "Please listen to me; I want to understand the situation. You say that I'm your closest friend, then why did you believe what Heavy and Scout said about me. Does what you've heard about me, sound like me at all?"

She was constantly shaking until I asked her that last question, "I can't believe I never thought it through like that. Heavy and Scout don't really get along so I assumed they were speaking the truth. Why would they do this to me?" I hugged her even tighter as she wrapped her arms around me and cried on my chest, "I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you, they just wanted you to stay away from me. I can never speak such ill mannered words about a woman, especially you."

"Firstly, why would they want to distance us from each other? And Secondly, what did you mean by _especially me_?" She looked up into my eyes, she had stopped crying and I smiled at that thought, "Heavy has been mad at me ever since the other day where I kept you to myself and Scout has issues when it comes to women." She looked a bit saddened, "I can't believe I didn't see it that way. You were saying…" This part was really hard for me, but now that she understood me again I had to go for it, "When I said especially you, I meant that no matter what happens between you and me, and I can never disrespect you in any way. You are far too important to me Medic."

She half smiled then hugged me tighter, "You've only known me for five months, I can't be that important to you." I leaned my head closer to her and whispered in her ear, "The most important woman in my life. It doesn't matter to me if you're happy with someone else, I won't be completely happy but that won't matter. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy knowing that someone like you exists. It's so strange that I could meet someone as amazing as you during this battle."

"Just because we share the same interests as each other; that's what makes me amazing to you?" I nodded, "Also your view on life is incredible, I never thought I could meet someone with the same ideas on life as myself." She leaned her head on my chest and continued talking, "Not much of a life now that we are constantly killing other people that won't really die. I still don't understand why we are here; it's just a pointless intelligence war between Demolition experts and Builders. And when we aren't fighting for the other side's intelligence, we are trying to blow up or capture their buildings and vice versa."

"I honestly don't know either, but if we ever get out of here, I want to introduce you to my mother."

* * *

**AN:** Yay chapter five done!

im really glad people like this, i should try to work on my other tf2 fanfic but i dont think people enjoy it as much.

besides i think i can squeeze more of a story out of this than the other.

**reviews are loved muchly xD**

no flames please.


	6. A Dirty Trick

It was about four o'clock in the morning and the others were fast asleep. Medic and I woke up early so we decided to leave the resting room and sit in the lounge area. I sat on the left side of the couch and she sat on my lap, her left arm hugging me and her right hand holding my left hand. I watched as she played with my fingers while I used my right hand to hold her tighter. Now that we were closer, we felt the need to keep it from our teammates for a while, but we couldn't help being close when no one was around.

"I'm still unsure about this Sniper. What if something happens that makes us hate each other like before; I don't want to lose you. Just promise me that no matter what happens, we can't be angry at each other for too long." She seemed awkward when it came to love, then again so am I. I'm not exactly a ladies man back home, kept to myself a lot; I guess that's why I'm here really, to get paid to do a job, alone. Little did I know I would meet people that are like me, I guess all mercenaries are looking for the same thing, to fight and earn money for it; this way it's a bonus because we aren't exactly dying.

"I think we've both learnt that we can't really trust the other members of this team, so I promise nothing will happen between us." She smiled, "I don't think the team is untrustworthy, maybe it was just a lack of judgment on Heavy and Scout's part. I don't know, I just can't seem to deem them untrustworthy, not yet anyway." I looked up at her, confused, "Their words hurt you to the point of crying, your reaction hurt me to the point of weeping, and they never spoke up about their actions; you can honestly tell me that you still trust them?"

She then rested on my chest and lent her head on the top of my head, "Yes, I still trust them. I've gone throughout life and have never met a person I can really hate, I guess it's because I believe we are all human and are brought up differently. Who am I to question someone's actions or appearance when I haven't lived through what they have lived through?" I looked up at her, stunned, "This is why you're a doctor; you are a people person, with beliefs like that no one can hate you. I'm still trying to figure out why you seemed like a loner when you walked onto that bus on the day I met you." She placed her right hand on my left shoulder, "You said it yourself, I'm a people person. Think about it this way, when everyone is friendly to you, when do you get time to yourself?" I nodded in agreement, the answer was so simple, I don't know why I didn't come to that conclusion earlier.

I heard a door in the hallway open and close, I quickly whispered to Medic, "Someone is coming, should we move?" She nodded and jumped off my lap and onto the seat next to me in a position that made it look like she was having a deep conversation with me; she sat on the other side of the three seat lounge chair with her body facing me, I leaned mine on more of an angle to look at her more.

A few seconds later a forlorn Scout emerged from the hallway rubbing his eyes. He only wore his boxers so I don't think he realized anyone was awake, even though we had to share the same room to sleep in, I still thought Scout should have worn more in front of a lady. I'm guessing he liked the way Engineer and Spy dressed as they slept; with Spy in lingerie and Engineer in a singlet and shorts, it's a wonder if Scout gets any sleep at all. I guess that's why he has so much coffee. Medic seems to appreciate herself more as she sleeps in a white silk dress, and it actually covers her thighs.

I coughed in a way that made our presence known to the tired Scout as he was fixing himself a coffee in the kitchen. He stopped what he was doing with his eyes opening widely; he looked up from the kettle and looked around until he saw Medic and I sitting in the lounge area. He blinked a few times before letting out a, "Mooornin." It was silent for a while as Medic and I stared at Scout and he looked back and forth between us. "Uhh… what are you two doing up so early?" I knew Medic wouldn't exactly appreciate this, but I had to get Scout back after what he'd done, "Just talking about how much I want to bang Medic, and what are you doing up this early?" He shuddered a bit and found it hard to answer, "I, uh, couldn't sleep. Besides, Soldier is going to make is famous wake up call in about ten minutes."

Judging by his reply, he seemed to feel awkward; I looked over at Medic who was giggling, at least she found it funny. "Ten minutes! That's enough time for a quick one, you mind giving us some room kiddo?" Scout looked at us with his eyes bulged and his mouth sealed shut, he grabbed his coffee and headed back down the hallway he came out from. Once he was no where to be seen, Medic playfully hit me on the shoulder, I looked over at her and she wore a smile from ear to ear. "Don't you think that was a bit too far?" I shook my head, "Extremely awkward for him yet funny to us; violence free payback, though I would have liked to cut off his head at least once." She laughed, "When you're out on the field today, play nice with our team." I sighed, "Well, I'll try."

I heard a loud voice yelling then the doorway in the hallway open; a few seconds later it closed again, several footsteps sounded like they were coming this way. Medic shook me a little bit, "Quickly, do we want to mess up our clothes and pretend we did it?" I like her thinking; this could really piss off Heavy, and he can't do a thing about it, "I love this doctor!"

She messed up her hair; I took off my shirt and let my long pants hang a bit lower on my torso. I sat back and softly made myself pant; she got up and walked over into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee for both of us. When Spy, Pyro, Engineer, Scout and Demoman walked into the room all of them decided to sit in the lounge area. Medic looked up and before Pyro and Spy sat on the couch I was resting upon, she called out to them, "Spy! Pyro! I wouldn't sit there if I were you." She made it more convincing by rearranging her bra; she was good.

Demoman examined the seat he was on; he stood up for a moment then sat back down as he handed my shirt back to me. I put it back on and said, "Thanks mate, forgot where I put that." Engineer lifted up a pair of red lace underwear, "Whose is this?" Medic looked up and gasped, "Oops, sorry about that; I'm so forgetful." She walked over and took the underwear from the Engineer's grasp and walked back into the kitchen. Since the higher part of the counter was a few centimeters above her stomach, she put her underwear back on behind it. I didn't notice her take her underwear off, clever girl. And I like her choice in underwear.

Apart from the fiddling of Medic making coffee the room was completely silent. Spy sat on the armrest of Engineer's chair and Pyro stood next to the couch I sat on. He started whistling and I knew he was going to ask later. Everyone in the room was staring at me or Medic, in some cases they were looking back and forth between the two of us.

Medic finished up and tossed a spoon into the sink; she brought two mugs, one that said "#1 Sniper" and another that said "Dr. Anika Schäfer". She sat next to me and handed me my mug, I wrapped my right arm around her and kissed her forehead. She held her mug with both hands and I sipped on my decaf with my left hand. Everyone in the room was still staring, Medic had to be the one who broke the silence, "There's half a kettle of boiled water left if anyone wants any."

Like dogs responding to a whistle, they all got up at the same time and quickly walked into the kitchen, I could hear them mumble things and saw some occasionally look at us as they spoke. I looked down at Medic and whispered, "I didn't see you take your knickers off." She giggled then in a seductive tone she said, "I'm fast when it comes to taking off clothes." After she said that she laughed even harder, loud enough for the others to hear. I wasn't sure if she was joking around but I like her style. I kissed her on the cheek and took another sip out of my mug.

* * *

**AN:** sorry for the late update. i usually update every week but the recent weekend i was busy. but the other day i finally wrote some more for my other fic [also about tf2]

the other story might have only one chapter or so to go, this one might have two, but it depends on which way i choose to write it.

it was really fun writing this, thanks to T3ssa for the inspiration i think i'm willing to write another ff on a storyline someone gives me. as longs as its tf2 based and i can get inspiration from it, i will do another request. i'll start another one when sneaky tactics is complete. if anyone wants to request a storyline you can just message me.

this story came from a simple idea only two or three sentances long. the idea dosent have to be detailed.

**reviews are always loved xD**


	7. Black Widow

**AN:** sorry for the extremley late update. ive been really busy recently.

im sure my story is getting crappier and crappier so ill try to finish it off soon.

* * *

Breakfast went by slowly as the dining area was completely silent; all that could be heard were the scratching of cutlery against plates and bowls, and the sound of the louder ones eating. Medic sat to my left and Pyro to my right; I didn't bother to look around at where certain people sat, it was too awkward to look around, but I don't regret our previous trick. Medic looked over at me every few minutes and smiled, I smiled back, and Pyro nudged me. I've got to hand it to him, he was persistent, but a bit too persistent at times; that's probably why the Blu Spy keeps trying to get revenge on him, and fails.

I noticed that at the other side of the table sat Spy and Scout; they were conversing with each other and looked over in our direction every few minutes. Moments later Spy spoke up so that everyone could hear, "So you think the Red company's house keepers will decontaminate the three seater, or should we just avoid sitting there from now on?" Medic stopped eating and looked a bit frightened, she looked over at me and I could really see the worry in her eyes. She didn't want to be treated badly by her team members and I knew she wanted to say we didn't do it; to comfort her I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. She put her arm down, as if hiding our hands from everyone else and we held hands secretly. She stared down at our hands, relief coming back to her face and she made a gesture that made me understand that she wanted me to say something. "Look, just because you don't have someone, doesn't mean you have to make the people that are happy, miserable. And so what if we did it on the couch, we can do it anywhere. If you make me irritated enough I'll do her in the kitchen."

She stared at me in disgust and said something I wouldn't expect a lady to say, "I could do any guy here I wanted, I could be what you define as happy. But I'm not interested in bags of filth like you, so I'm glad Medic chose you otherwise that would be another woman I have to fight with. I don't know what she sees in you, you're covered in hair, lanky, you don't shave enough, and I bet you wear that hat all the time so you can cover up a bald spot." She smiled and crossed her arms; are those bad things? In Aus blokes like me are pretty common, am I the joke of this team?

Medic stood up still holding my hand tighter than before, now everyone at the table could see that we were really connecting. "Spy, I respect you as a human being, but I must say that was low. Picking on someone because of what they look like?" She continued to say something, and I ignored it; does that mean she thinks I'm weird looking? My Anika? She told me that I was handsome. I decided to keep listening to the conversation, "May not like him, but I do. If you make us outsiders in this team, you'll have to watch you back on the battle field because I assure you, I won't be helping you anymore. Besides, what you said about him are just some of the reasons why I love him." She loves me? Those words she uttered were tattooed into my mind; I never want to forget how she said that.

"If a man isn't hairy, he must be prepubescent," she stopped and looked at Scout for a moment, he shrunk a little in his chair. "He may be lanky, but I like that; stubble is sexy; and you think he's losing his hair? Hun, you have no idea." She spoke confidently as if she has seen my naked body before, which would convince the others of what happened this morning actually did happen. She looked down at me, leaned over, held my chin with her left hand and passionately kissed me on the lips.

I was dazed for a moment, but when I opened my eyes Medic was standing next to me still with her right arm draped around my shoulder. I looked around at the people still at the table; there was no sign of Spy, Scout or Heavy, but like a fool I ignored it and let thoughts of Medic pool into my mind.

--

After the seemingly long ride to the Turbine area, I didn't want to leave the Troopie. Even though I felt the heavy glares of my colleagues, all I concentrated on was holding Medic in my arms. We sat next to the back door while Heavy drove, I let Medic sit next to Pyro and they conversed about their home countries. I was interested to find out that she volunteered at the nearby animal shelter while she was in high school. They seemed to be getting along well while I occupied myself nuzzling Medic's neck; I occasionally joined the conversation but was glad to just listen.

We all hopped out and went to the medical room to restock on bullets and so forth, Pyro was going to put on his suit. He was wearing a singlet and shorts so he didn't have to wear the suit for the entire hour long ride. Once we reached the medical room, we heard a voiceover, "Mission starts in five minutes. Your objective is to steal the BLU intelligence; there are three briefcases, heavily guarded, in the center of their base. Navigate your way through and retrieve the intelligence that waits for you. The BLU team has somehow found top secret information about the location of the home base and there are a few files on each of you in there. It is uncertain how they have that kind of information, but they need to be retrieved before they get the key to unlock them. We have three suitcases with unknown information in them; it was given to us by our RED SWAT team. Make haste and retrieve the briefcases, you have an hour to do so. Once the hour is up, the metal barriers will go up to separate the two teams; you will have access to two of the three BLU briefcases, but you will not have access to the third. Once the barriers have gone up, you will be sent back to home base to prepare for the night battle."

Everyone seemed confused at what kind of information the other team might have; Medic had buried her face in my shirt, using my vest to cover more of her head. She hugged me tightly and I responded by hugging her tighter, "I don't know what kind of information they have, but it can't be too bad, right?" I looked down at her as I felt my shirt soak up with tears. I leaned over a bit and lifted her chin up so that she would look at me; she looked so scared, "What's wrong?" She grasped my hand and held it close to her, hugging it as she tried to stop crying, "Whatever you see Sniper, know that my past is gone. I'm a different person, I know what I did was wrong, just don't hate me okay?" Maybe there is something in those cases that could ruin us all, especially Medic if she was freaking out this much. "Can you tell me something now, so I won't freak out later?" She looked around at the others that conversed with each other, "Mission begins in sixty seconds."

Medic got on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, her lips were almost kissing my left ear, "Let's just say, those crazy experiments were thoroughly planned out, on certain people." I chuckled at her, "You think something like someone's past will make me change my opinion of you?" She continued, "Well, where I grew up, they called me the black widow; I've never been married, but that's the name people came up with to account for the deaths that I've caused. Just don't be frightened of me, okay? I've driven away too many people when they found out I used to do these things."

She was starting to worry me, but I had nothing to be afraid of. She said it herself that she is a changed person, and I believe her. If I did something bad and I've learnt my lesson, I would want forgiveness. Or at least someone would understand.


	8. The Confidential Files

**AN:** I'm sorry about my extremley late update. I've been busy for a while and today i had some spare time.

**So here is the final chapter of When A Heavy Calls.** And because its the last one and i havent updated in a while i made it three times as long as i usually is the length i want all my chapters to be. If not longer.**  
**

**Told in Red Spy's Perspective**, unlike every other chapter in Sniper's perspective.

* * *

The hour was almost over, there was sixty seconds left until the barrier would go up and I was sneaking through the Blu base. I overheard Medic and Sniper talking in the infirmary before the match, and now I really want to get my hands on Medic's files before Sniper does. I'm not a gossip, but I could possibly use those files to my advantage. Ever since Scout offered himself to follow all of my orders on the field, I've had to get dirt on Medic for him in return. Scout has been listening to the announcer's instructions for a while through the headset, but now he only listens to me, thanks to Engineer. He and Engineer had organised a walkie talkie set between us, he still uses his large headset with attached mic while I wear a small earpiece and a skin coloured mic.

It may seem that I have something against Medic, but I really don't. She has healed me on numerous occasions without questioning what I did to be so mangled yet still alive. But that Sniper really angers me; he is such a filthy slob. I swear when I sleep, I can smell his filthy van from where I am, even though it would be in the underground parking lot for our cars. What's worse is that his hair clogs up the communal showers. I've stepped on a ball of it once and had to stop myself from throwing up my lunch. Such a big, filthy ape shouldn't have the interest of our Medic, especially since she's such a clean woman; I guess all doctors are like that though.

The Blu Heavy closely ran past where I was cloaking, almost brushing my arm. He was giving a piggy back to the Blu Medic who was shouting at him in German, so I wasn't sure what they were talking about; to be honest, I don't think that Blu Heavy had any idea what the crazy German was saying either. It's so strange how the Blu team's members are from the same countries as our members; I'm not sure about their Pyro because I haven't seen his or her mask off.

I sneaked past the sentries set up on top of a floor without stairs and was hiding in a corner. I could see the briefcase; it was guarded by a sentry. I had to destroy it before I, or one of the members of my team, grab the case. I sneaked over behind it making sure the Engineer wasn't there, and placed it on top of the sentry and ran over to the briefcase, not taking it, just getting out of an angry Engineer's way. I stood next to the briefcase, whispering into my earpiece for Scout to come and collect it after he has a can of his Bonk drink. Seconds later a red blur came in, grabbed the briefcase and left. The Engineer tried to run after him, but I backstabbed him so he would shut up. Too bad that he's on the other team; for an American, he was kind of handsome.

My cloak was wearing off since I was moving too much, so I decided to wait in a corner for a few minutes. I tried to hide there but I bumped into something that wasn't there. Before I could run off, Blu Spy held me tightly while he held his knife at my throat. "We meet again, Mon amour," he whispered into my ear before he nibbled it. I tried to push him away, but his knife was so close to my neck, "Je ne suis pas ton amour, vous faites cela à chaque femme que vous voyez." I said angrily, he chuckled at that statement, "Ah you know me too well. The question is, what am I going to do to you?" I wasn't going to be kidnapped like Medic was, I saw no other option, I pushed the knife closer and made him slit my throat. Before it toughed my neck, I mocked him, "You are going to kill me."

That Blu Spy is so annoying, how he can make our Engineer's heart flutter, I will never understand, but he is a poor excuse for a Spy. More like an invisible whore he is, gives Spy's a bad name. I'm not sure that our Engineer really understands what kind of man he is either, that girl is so smart, yet an idiot when it comes to social matters.

As I waited in the infirmary to re-spawn, I wondered why bother go out again; I was back in, in five seconds and we had fifteen seconds left. Though that thought soon changed as Sniper appeared, also re-spawning. But first I needed to ask, "Do you honestly believe a girl like Medic would ever love a beast like you?" I could leave, but he had thirteen seconds left, so there is no way that he can leave being almost the end of the fight.

He looked up at me, slightly aggravated, "Firstly, she is twenty-eight, and you are twenty-four or so. She does not need to be babied by you of all people." I interrupted his rant, "I'm thirty-two, you're thinking of Engineer." He scoffed, "That's not the point; Medic is old enough to make her own decisions, not to be pushed around by you. Secondly, why do you have such a big problem with me? It's not like I accidentally hit you with one of my arrows." I interrupted again, "But you did!" He smirked, "Oh, that wasn't an accident; you were just being a bitch. Plus, you wouldn't have died by a single arrow in the shoulder."

He was starting to get on my nerves, "What did I do to you?" I said that hoping that he didn't remember anything bitchy that I did before today's fight. But he did, "You call me a filth bag and expect me to not be pissed about it? Besides, you call out Medic and I at breakfast this morning about something that's so stupid, even if that did happen, you didn't need to go off like that." I looked at him strangely, "That didn't happen?" He nodded, "Thought it was obvious." I shook my head, "Obviously not."

I tried to remember all the reasons why I called him a filth bag, "I called you a filth bag because you basically are filth. When was the last time you cleaned your van? I can smell the stench as I sleep in the resting room." He looked slightly shocked, "Hey, my van isn't that dirty. You're just used to the smell of strongly scented perfume. I can smell your stench where I rest at night, and it's as if you're right next to me. Even now I'm barely breathing any oxygen." Okay, that wasn't what I expected. I retaliated, "Okay, so we both smell, but you throw your urine at people! That's absolutely disgusting. I was cloaked, trying to backstab their Soldier before and you threw it right at him. It also hit me! I started screaming and killed myself to get rid of the stain, it smelled so disgusting that I was about to throw up." He started laughing, "Okay, that was funny. Totally worth being killed by that Soldier later on."

I pouted with my arms crossed, the game was over and the rest of our team was heading over to the infirmary. I tried to finish this conversation as quickly as I could, "You are the most disgusting person that I have ever met; you are a poor excuse for a human. More like overgrown ape. Are all Australians like you? Because if they are, I'm definitely not going anywhere near that country." He smirked again, "No not all Australian's are like me, but do my country the favor of not going there anyway, we don't need people like you, getting accustomed to our great lifestyles." I smirked at him, "Living in filthy van is great?" He chuckled, "You really do stereotype people. You think that's the only choice. I'm glad you don't want to come near the country, because if I see you after this war when we don't have the 're-spawn' injections, I have no idea what I'd do to you; even if you are a lady." I laughed back, "So the ape pretending to be a Gentleman is really an ape who can't act," I started clapping, "Bravo, if you held up the act any longer, I might actually have had to call you out on it."

At that moment the bullet proof doors opened; through it came a tired Scout, a cheerful Heavy and a skeptical Medic. Sniper looked over at the three and held his arms out waiting for Medic's embrace. When she came over she hugged him tightly, Sniper asked her, "What's wrong Medic?" She shivered as he spoke and looked up at him, "We retrieved all three cases. Please remember our promise." He nodded and hugged her tighter.

I looked away as Scout walked over to me, "We got all three cases, not tell me why I need to find Medic's files?" I shook my head, "Scout, remember our promise? You follow my instructions without hesitation or questioning, understand?" He shook his head, "I don't think you understand, we had this deal so that I could get the dirt on her, if there's any dirt in those files, I need to have them." I had to get him off my back, "I'm not sure there is any dirt, but in case there is, I need those files. Do you really want to read through several pages to find something that may not be there?" He shook his head, "Then find that file and bring it to me."

The two cases that we were able to open were sitting on the floor of the infirmary, opened. Papers were scattered everywhere and people were trying to find their own information and burn it before anyone else could get to it. The announcer allowed us to destroy the files because they have several copies; I think they let us rifle through these to start a fight or make us not trust each other. I found my file, it was quite easy to find, being first in one of the piles. Underneath was Sniper's file and then Medic's file, followed by Engineer's then Heavy's. I was curious about Sniper's File, but not curious enough to be able to read through Medic and his files before reading mine. I took the folder with 'Claudia Durand' printed on it and the folder with 'Dr. Anika Schäfer' written on hers.

I internally laughed at how easy this was, but kept my composure so that Medic wouldn't bat an eyelid at why I was so cheerful about confidential information. I walked over to Scout and sat down next to him as he read his file. Occasionally he peaked over my shoulder to see what page I was reading, but looked back as he didn't like reading too much. Pyro had taken his mask off along with his flame-retardant suit; so when he held his flame thrower over his head with maniacal laughter, it looked strange. He looked down at two folders and he burned them both, still laughing like a maniac. Everyone watched, all questioning why he acts like that off the field. Sniper and Medic sat next to each other, behind Pyro on one of the benches. She was crying into her ungloved hands as he was comforting her. He stood up angrily, looking at everyone, "Alright, who has Medic's files?" I've been found out! I took her files, put them in my folder and put the empty folder in Scouts folder and told him to keep quiet.

I quickly skimmed over her files, shocked at what I saw. She wasn't a born doctor, she was a born killer. I found several files about strange murders involving men getting their heads cut off with a saw. It didn't say why she was killing, but all of the deaths were of men. This team is mostly men, if the others found out about this, they would probably think twice when trusting Medic. I thought about it for a few seconds before Sniper came up to me, "I know it was you that stole the files, Claudia." I looked down at my files and sighed, "I'm not sure what you are talking about, now if you'll excuse me, I need to burn my files."

I stood up and walked over to Pyro and threw my files and Medic's files on the floor. He nodded and pointed his flamethrower at the files; he didn't question me, just like he didn't question anyone else. Everyone understood that this information was private and couldn't be seen by others. Once all of the files were burned, the silence ended. Scout and Heavy approached me, Scout seemed determined to know anything that he could use against her, "So, did you find anything?"

I looked over at her as Pyro hugged a distraught Medic; Sniper was looking around the infirmary for something, I assumed he was looking for the documents. I looked back at Scout, "Nothing, she's just an amazing doctor. Think you can use that against her?" He looked disappointed and grumbled a few things, "Well, if ever you have something to blackmail her with, we have a deal." I nodded and let them head off to the van.

As I walked downstairs to the van I saw Sniper, Pyro and Medic walking together; of course Medic was still shaking in Snipers arms, but she seemed less scared than earlier.

I walked over to them and put my hand on Medic's shoulder, "Hey, Anika, are you okay? You seemed a bit shaky earlier." Sniper growled at me, but Medic looked at me with a tired smile, "I'm fine, Spy, I just can't believe I couldn't find my file." I looked at Sniper and Pyro who looked like they were about to tackle me, then back at Medic; only now I realize she is quite tall, she wore boots that went over her knees, so it had high heels. With them on she looked almost as tall as Sniper, but with them off, she is usually up to his shoulder, still pretty tall. I had to look up at her when she responded, "Maybe they didn't put the one on you in there, out of all of the people that were around me, I knew that no one had your file. They were all reading their own." Her shaking stopped and she looked very relieved, "That's great, I just thought someone stole it. But I kept thinking that no one on our team was that untrustworthy. I knew I could trust everyone here."

Her large smile was genuine, but not mine; I couldn't understand how she could be so relieved. She could have been lied to, but she chose not to believe that. She believed me, and she knows that Sniper and I don't get along. She is way too trustworthy, or just really good at putting on an act. But as I saw Sniper and Pyro looking at her confusedly, I knew she was just trustworthy. I didn't want to bother her; Scout can go shove his bat up his ass. Why would he want dirt on her so badly?

I looked back at Sniper, who kissed her cheek and brought her closer using the arm that was wrapped around her waist. "I forgive you for shooting me with that arrow today," I said to Sniper as I was about to leave, Medic tapped me on the shoulder; "He did what?" I giggled, "Just an accident, there's no problem. I'm just making sure Sniper knows that." He smiled, it wasn't cocky or evil, it was genuine. He reached out his free hand to shake mine, "No hard feelings mate."

I walked off to sit in the truck, by myself; I felt a hand holding my hand, stopping me from advancing. I turned around and looked at the stationery three; I looked down at my hand to see it being held by a dry, dirty hand. It was covered in ashes and burn scars, then followed the arm to look at Pyro. He smiled, his eyes almost gleaming with joy; his curly blonde hair was a bit matted but was still gorgeous. Even though he has many permanent burns and scars, and he is very dangerous when it comes to fire, I always thought he was a pretty boy. Sniper and Medic watched me as I questioned him with my eyes. He chuckled, a normal chuckle, "Why don't you sit with us on the way back?" I let myself show my true emotions and flashed a genuine smile, "I'd love to."

We all walked over to the van, the rest of the team looking at us weirdly; I hopped in after Pyro because I wanted to sit next to the door. Sniper and Medic sat in front of us, in each others arms, happy. I looked at Pyro who was slightly taller than me, he said, "So you are willing to get to know an Australian?" I smiled, "Whatever I said before to Sniper, I take back. I've always known that the accusations weren't true, it was just an easy way to attack him." He smiled back at me as I looked over at Sniper, "Hey, Sniper." The unbelievably tall Australian looked at me, "I'm sorry, about everything, mate" When I said mate it was so awkward, and with my French accent, it sounded awful. He and Medic laughed at that while Pyro smiled. The rest of the people in the truck looked at us weirdly, Scout seemed a bit pissed off, but I didn't care.

For the rest of the trip back to the main base, I conversed with Pyro, or now that I know his name, Redmond. He is such a charming fellow, I wonder why I didn't pay much attention to him before; apart from being attractive, I didn't really see much in him before. I regret letting a prepubescent boy like Scout, convince me into working with him in on the side. It's like he's still in high-school.

Relationships are created fast, and die fast in a place like this. It's strange, I know, but I guess I have become accustomed to that idea. Now all I want is to keep the three friends I have just made and destroy the previous alliance I have made with Scout. Maybe finally tell Engineer that Soldier has been sneaking a look at her every once in a while. Maybe he would finally be less of a tough ass and start being normal. This team is growing on me, like the family I never had.

* * *

_**Red Spy Translation – "I am not your love, you do this to every woman you see."**_

How was it? Did you like it? No? Okay :(

Anyway, there could potentially be more, but i've decided to stop it here. If i keep going, i might ruin it even more than i have already.

But i thought I'd end with Spy being good, but the only way i could was by making Scout look a bit bad. I'm not saying why he wants information on Medic, so I'll end with him being not bad, but curious. And i don't hate Scout. Rainbows also make me cry.

**Please Review, this might be my last TF2 story for a while.** Unless someone can give me a storyline that I can get inspiration from.


	9. Epilogue

**AN:** I rushed the final chapter, so this is a follow up and the ending of it all. I can't really have a follow up story to this.

* * *

We didn't know that would have been out last battle, they gave us no warning. I was partly relieved, yet partly disappointed; sure that was a very abnormal war, but at least we couldn't die. Now we have to go back to the real world, and face real death once again; though I believe it will take some of us a while to realize we aren't invincible anymore. The marks on our shoulders that show where the veins are will forever haunt us of the events that went on within this asylum. Like addicts, we all wanted more of those injections, but they just wouldn't let us have them. It seemed that one day, our supply was cut off, and there was only one left for each of us. That day was today, and now that they are sending us back to the main base, it seems that we should have valued the technology while we had it. But alas, today is our last day in this joint, I had a feeling we would be here until the war was over, or at least longer than ten years. They seem to want to replace us with a younger group. Frankly, I feel like an athlete, or an old race horse; once we've won a few ribbons and are starting to age or lose, we are forced to retire or are put down. I see nothing wrong with our physical abilities, so I really question why we are being replaced.

"I don't think it's that bad, at least we can see our families again," said Pyro as the locker room was silent. Everyone looked over at him, glared, and then went back to packing up their stuff. He seems to forget that most of us got into this business to avoid society, because we weren't loved back where we were. His relationship with Spy didn't work out either, after we found out about what she did to Medic, the three of us avoided her. It didn't seem like she cared though, she just drifted about, showing no emotion. Though she and Scout teamed up a long time ago, we felt that she couldn't be trusted.

Engineer and Soldier developed a relationship throughout the recent years, I knew they were trying to keep it a secret, but I easily found out. That hard nut was such a softie when he was reading poetry to her. I guess it started with her liking him for being really strong, and he liked her for being a proud American; and the fact that she wore tight tops and loose overalls. But once they got past the physical part, they seemed to calm down; I found out they were together when I found them banging in one of the shower cubicles very early in the morning.

Which brings me to my dear Medic; I remember many years ago we convinced the team that we did it on the couch. Most of the team thought she was a slut and today they still think she is not a virgin, but I know she is still pure. Call me a wuss, but I didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to do; she seemed to be very pleased about that.

As I emptied out my locker, I took down a picture Pyro took with Medic's Polaroid camera; it was of her and me, after I gave her a ring made from part of a BLU Sentry I had the pleasure of destroying. I somehow convinced Engineer to help me shape it better and gave it to Medic that night. She happily accepted my engagement after it took me seven years to build up the courage to do so. Once we get out of here, I am taking her back home to Australia and introducing her to my parents. My dad seemed to think I would never get a girl at the rate I was going, it will feel great to introduce her to him and watch his mouth drop at how beautiful she is. He thought I would end up with a strange girl who avoids society as much as I do; he was kind of on the ball there actually, but I bet he expected a girl of mine would be slob like; he was very wrong there. Though my mother always had hope for me, I think she will enjoy meeting Anika.

I took out another photo, of Medic, Pyro and I; Medic to my left and Pyro to my right as he had our arms around each other's shoulders. This was taken when we were a lot younger, perhaps within the first year of us being here. We all look so different here; for starters, I didn't have the huge sideburns I have today, but I did have a vast amount of stubble, and I traded my aviators in to be replaced by yellow tinted glasses around the same size, they were much easier to see through when I looked through the scope. Medic had very long hair back then, I remember once she put her hair in plats then strapped a knife into the end; she killed a few people by whipping her head around and cutting the BLU's faces, but she accidentally cut her throat once, and another time a BLU used it to their advantage and used it like a rope on her. After that she cut it short and kept it at shoulder length. Pyro looked like a pretty boy back then, he quickly got over singing his hair and completely shaved his head a few years ago; that might have been the worst few months as Medic was constantly making crome dome jokes, even though heavy was always bald. I remember she used to constantly ask how he kept it so shiny, like if there were a bald guy cream or something. She was always cheeky like that, it was cute.

I also found a photo ripped in half, the one of Spy, Medic and Pyro, taken on the night she started to be friendly with us. That didn't last; I don't know why I keep this thing. Perhaps it's because I ripped Spy in half, leaving Medic and Pyro full on either side of her; but it still brings back the memories of Medic upset for a while once she found out what Spy was doing.

Once I had all my things on my bag, I decided to go to the car park, saying goodbye to my van again. Last time I let someone else transport her; I found a few scratches on her. At least I don't have to drive it to the airport and have to go through the hassle of getting her on a plane. I grabbed a few valuables, like the photos of my parents and pets I had back in Aus, then I left her be taken away.

When I got back upstairs, everyone was sitting in the lounge area, every seat was taken. Soldier and Engineer seemed to finally be open with their relationship as she sat on his lap on the single seat. When Medic saw me, she stood up and patted the seat she was sitting on; seems like she wanted to share a seat too. Pyro sat next to us, staring at Spy for a while as she lazily looked around the room at inanimate objects, not wanting to look at the people who surrounded her. We were all silent as we were trying to think of a way to finish things, as we all knew that we all won't be talking together on the bus ride home.

Demoman started things off, "I know we have all had the time to get to know each other throughout the years, but I guess that time passed too quickly. So why don't we all introduce ourselves the way we should have. Pretend it's our first day here and we should get up and tell each other who we are, our age, or previous profession and what we want to do when we get out. We all don't want to be as old as we are now, so introduce yourselves as the age you were back then." It was a good idea, and I bet some of the girls really didn't want to reveal their current age; then again, we can all count.

Scout stood up from sitting on the arm rest of one of the chairs, "Okay, I'll start. My name is Rodney Martin and I'm," he paused to subtract ten years from his current age, "twenty one," he was off by three years, "before I came here, I played professional baseball; I was the youngest on the team. I was let go for smashing a guy's skull in at this championship game where he called me out when I was definitely home. So I was offered a job here, though I didn't want to leave my mum alone with my stepdad; that guy is a creep. After this I plan on getting some tail." He held his hand out for someone to high five it; no one did and he sat down disappointed.

Engineer stood up for a second and looked like she was about to talk, she made a few noises, but no recognizable words. Soldier then stood up and introduced himself and let Engineer sit down, "I'm Sergeant Major Walter Taylor, age thirty-two, and I was previously in the army. I was sent here to keep you maggots in order, and to make sure the enemy was destroyed. After we finish our service, I plan on going back into the army for a while and seeing how my previous maggots are doing. I bet Private Hall is dead, he had no survival instinct." He sat down and hugged Engineer as she seemed nervous to talk.

Pyro stood up next and seemed very relaxed, "Hey, I'm Redmond Walker and I am twenty-four. Before I was offered a job here, I was a mechanic. I really liked welding, maybe a bit too much… poor Scotty." He frowned a bit, and then started laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. "Anyway, after this I'm going to go back to Aus and settle down with a beautiful Sheila that is as crazy about fire as I am." I noticed Spy's eyes widen at that last remark, he didn't look at her and just sat down.

Demoman finally stood up and introduced himself, "I was born Angus Bayne, but people know me as the Scottish Bomber. I turned twenty-nine the day before I got on the bus to get here, and I used to make bombs. I also liked to," he used his hands to gesture quotation marks, "_test some out_, but the people who hired me didn't like that, so they recommended me to this company. When I get out of here I'm going home to my Bernadette and saying hello to my son Charlie for the first time in so long. He was born a few days before I left to come here; the most beautiful little boy I could ever imagine." Medic made an awing sound when he talked about his little boy.

Heavy stood up next, looking at Medic and I before he began to speak, "I am Viktor Kochuokova, and I am thirty-seven. I used to be a blacksmith. I was told about this line of work and applied when I found out how much money we get when we finish this; I bet all of you were thrilled about the amount we're getting paid." Everyone nodded and continued listening to him, "My wife Zhanna is waiting for me to get home, along with my rugged boys Dmitry and Makar who will be twenty-three and eighteen at the end of my service." He remind me that we were supposed to be talking as if we were ten years younger, it would have been a bit embarrassing if people thought I was forty-eight.

Engineer rose from her seat on Soldier's lap and held his hand the entire way through, "Howdy, I'm Linda. I used to be a professor of Science and Engineering went through schools at early ages, graduating college at seventeen. I was twenty-four when I began here and when I get out, I plan to keep teaching. I also plan on finding the formula of the injections they gave us, I can keep in touch with you on the progress if you all give me phone numbers; once I have completed it, I can sell you the formula, so don't spend all of your money at once." She was good, we all knew she was smart enough to do it, and she knew she could charge us for it, as we were all desperate.

Medic hugged me then stood up, her German accent still with her today, "Hello, I am Doctor Anika Schäfer, and I also went through schooling very quickly, graduating university at twenty. I became a doctor and got a little too into cutting up people and exploring their insides. I was discovered doing this at twenty-five; the chief at my hospital told me that I was very important to the client we all know as RED, and I was sent here immediately. After adjusting to the heat that we never had in Germany, I feel comfortable when I say that I am moving to Australia when I get out of here, and marrying my dearest." She put her hand on my shoulder as she spoke.

I stood up next to her and hugged her while I talked, "I'm going to start off in the stereotyped Australian way by saying, G'day, as some of you seemed to have started stereotypically," I looked over at Engineer as she looked at me with confusion. "My name is Dave Altman and I am twenty-eight; I used to hunt animals and was hired to hunt people. It was an un-conventional way to use what I call Jarate, but it distracts the animal's sense of smell; I used that theory on people, but knowing people aren't going to worry about the smell, but what it is. When I get out of here I am going to settle down with Anika and have a few kids; though she and I haven't had any sexual encounters before, we know the first after we get out of here will be the best. I just had to make sure you all knew Medic is not a whore." I know that was a bit old fashioned to say, but people like Heavy and Demoman might still have those ideas on that sort of thing.

Spy stood up last and the room went silent for her, she was paused for a few minutes before she sighed and began to talk, "I am Claudia Durand, and before I came here, I was a secret agent. I didn't finish normal schooling as I went through a different method of training. When I first arrived here, I was thirty-two and now I realize I wasted ten years of my life. The money we are earning may be an amazing amount, but it doesn't compare to the amount of talent wasted to not even complete a job. I'm not just talking about myself; all of your talent has been wasted for ten years. Was the money really worth it?" She looked around; Scout, Pyro, Heavy, and Engineer nodded their heads; Soldier, Demoman and Medic hung their heads in shame. I on the other hand didn't show any emotion; no one cared for my disappearance and I'm glad that I met Medic. On the other hand, I could have done something better; when I get out of here, I will have enough money to retire, but I'm not sure I'll want to feel that old yet.

All I know is, when I get home, I'm going to make Medic mine as soon as I possibly can.

--

The bus ride back through the desert was quite similar to the one on the way over. People sat in similar places, conversing with the same people, or just not at all. Heavy, Spy and Scout sat alone; only Heavy wore his uniform with pride, the other two wore the clothes they came in. Soldier and Engineer sat at the back of the bus, in the same place Medic and I sat on the first day; Soldier whispering sweet nothings into Engineer's ear as she giggled at whatever it was. I never pictured him as the romantic type.

Lastly sat us four; Pyro, Demo, Medic and I sat in the middle of the bus and conversed with each other. Medic and I wanted to cherish our last moments with our closest friends, so we conversed with Redmond and Angus, not knowing if we would see them after this day. Angus seemed to be very excited about seeing his son again, showing us pictures we didn't know he had; for ten years he kept his only son a secret, just because he didn't want us to think he was soft. When he talked about how much he missed him, he wept, "I didn't want to leave him for all of these years, but we needed the money. The day he was born, I'd never seen something so beautiful. Bernadette promised that she will make sure he doesn't miss me or hate me for leaving. I just hope she was able to." As he wept, I saw Medic tear up, she seemed so emotionally involved, even though she had no son or daughter of her own.

Medic wasn't going home to Germany, as she had no one there. So the first to go was Soldier, giving a long kiss to Engineer before he left; I'm sure they will keep in touch somehow. A while later Pyro had to leave, visiting some family in America before he went home to Aus. He gave us his address and phone number before he bid farewell and was welcomed into the arms of his cousins. Engineer also got off at that stop, to be greeted by who looked to be her mother.

Demo told us how he had to see his parents before he flew back to Scotland to see his wife and son, but when it came to his stop, he was greeted by his whole family. We happily watched him racing off the bus to be greeted by his loved ones, picking up his son and hugging him with all his might. Medic hugged me tighter as she watched that; I looked down at her, smiling, still with tears in her eyes, she looked happier than she has been lately. I kissed her on the forehead and held her closer. As the bus drove away, she ended the silence, "Can you promise we have a family just like that?" I wiped the tears from her eyes and we stared at each other for a while, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I calmly kissed her soft lips, she held my head to bring me closer; once I released her she smiled at me, "We can start it any time you please."

We got off at the international airport, along with Spy and Heavy. The RED's arranged flights for us, so we didn't have to stay here much longer. Scout was the only one left on the bus as it drove off, I noticed him glaring at me as I stood next to the moving vehicle.

The flight home was long, but amazing. The RED's got us first class tickets so as I lay back in a reclined seat, Medic was sleeping next to me, her stomach resting on my chest. I wasn't so sleepy yet, so I played with her hair while her mind was elsewhere. I never expected the woman I would marry would be this spectacular; the journey I had this past ten years will never be forgotten. It will be great when I meet my friends again.

One thing is for certain; when that war is over,** i know us RED's will come out victorious.**


End file.
